


Winter Kisses

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: The mistletoe over them, when Carol points it out, is only a mild surprise.





	Winter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



The mistletoe over them, when Carol points it out, is only a mild surprise. Tony raises his eyebrow at Steve. Steve grins and leans in to thoroughly kiss him.

Tony puts his hand on Steve’s wrist, right over where his own name is written in his writing, and kisses back, leaning into Steve’s body that fits against him perfectly. When they separate, Steve smiles at Tony sweetly as Tony tries to catch his breath. Steve doesn’t like to do more than kissing, but that just means he kisses too damn well. 

Steve mirrors Tony’s touch on his wrist. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
